This invention relates to a door lock assembly, and particularly to one effecting added security with simultaneously actuated multiple security deadbolts, while allowing panic exit.
The increasing frequency of unauthorized entry in recent years has led to use of more effective security deadbolt equipment on doors. One example is a longer deadbolt. Another example is the installation of more than one deadbolt on the door. These do offer greater security, but can also cause potential danger, especially the multiple deadbolt unit as in the event of a panic situation such as fire. Persons within the building or enclosure can be trapped by lack of time and/or ability to open all of the deadbolts. Actually, if multiple security deadbolts are used, they should be arranged with a security bolt opposite each door hinge. Then, attempts to pry the door at the deadbolt will be resisted by the respective hinge assembly. By doing this, however, one of the deadbolts will typically be out of reach of smaller persons such as children, so as to be difficult or even impossible to operate.